


Christmas Decorations

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy x y/n, Draco Malfoy x you - Freeform, F/M, Harry potter fanfcition, draco - Freeform, draco malfoy fanfiction, draco malfoy imagine, draco malfoy x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: y/n invites Draco to help her decorate her dorm for the Christmas season
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM DO I SUPPORT JK ROWLING. TRANSPHOBIA IS IN NO WAY GOOD OR BENEFICIAL TO ANYBODY. on a lighter note, YO I THINK I DIDN’T SWEAR IN THIS FOR ONCE LEZGOOO. Also this is my first time writing for Draco or anyone from HP lmao

During his fourth year in Hogwarts, Draco opted to stay in the castle of Hogwarts during the holidays. Sure, his parents took him on lavish trips around the globe during the holidays, but he grew tired of the trips. To the platinum blond, it was all repetitive, though they visited different places with every passing year.

His mother would visit local shops for articles of clothing or jewelry (of course, asking Draco if he wanted to come along) she thought would fit her ever-expanding wardrobe—she was always sure to pick something up for her husband and son—while Lucius would be ever-occupied with trying to get work done while Narcissa was out the house. Draco would either be left alone in the hotel suite, or he would be left alone to roam around the unfamiliar streets, left with galleons for him to spend.

This year, he figured he’d rather stay in Hogwarts rather than going on another vacation with his family. A vacation was supposed to bring them together; to force them to spend time together. Instead, they all parted their own ways the moment they left Malfoy Manor. He was sure his absence wouldn’t have made much of a difference with his parents’ trip anyways.

That’s how he found himself roaming the empty halls of Hogwarts as all his friends left on the train back to London to spend time with their families during the Holidays. Not that many people opted to stay in Hogwarts during the Holidays. After all, the choice between a dimly lit castle and the comfort of their own homes and family shouldn’t have been a tough choice for many.

Then, much to his surprise, he heard a quiet voice hum as rapid footsteps against the stone floors echoed through the hallways, leaving Draco shocked. He thought the other students who opted to stay in Hogwarts would have made their way to Hogsmeade, exploring the village.

As he wondered over who was in the castle with him, he didn’t seem to realize that the source of the humming and the footfalls was headed right for him. It was too late for him to step out of the way when he bumped into a girl with her h/c hair pulled away from her hair, both of them being knocked to the floor.

“I’m so sorry about bumping into you, I didn’t think there was anyone else in the castle,” the girl’s familiar voice came. Draco looked up from his spot on the floor to see a y/h/h girl standing over him, wiping the dust off her robes before picking up the belongings she’d dropped to the cold castle floor when she ran into Draco.

“Do I know you?” Draco questioned, his tone sounding harsher than he meant it to. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I, on the other hand, know who you are—well, your name, at least,” the girl chuckled nervously, helping Draco get up from the cold floor.

“Do you, now?” Draco questioned, intimidatingly raising a brow at the girl, who responded with a small nod.

“It’s difficult not to know your name when it’s all you seem to boast about quite often, Draco Malfoy,” the girl smirked as Draco’s eyes narrowed as she chuckled. His gaze focused on the cardboard box she held in her hands as his curiosity grew.

“What’s in the box?” he questioned, his tone snappy, but his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

“You aren’t even going to ask what my name is? Who I am? What house I’m from?” the girl questioned, an amused smirk on her face as Draco rolled his eyes.

“Of course, not. Based off your robes, you’re a y/h/h. From what I recall your name is…” Draco spoke confidently, his voice faltering as he failed to recall the e/c-eyed girl’s name.

“y/n l/n,” she chuckled.

“Yes, that. Now, what’s in the box?” Draco questioned, his curiosity still ever-present.

“Christmas decorations,” y/n shrugged nonchalantly as Draco’s brows furrowed.

“You decorate for the holidays? Why? It’s not like you’re at home anyways,” Draco scoffed, the idea of putting up decorations a foreign concept to him.

“Are you telling me you’ve never decorated anything for Christmas?” y/n gasped, her eyes growing wide with shock as confusion made its way to Draco’s face.

“Of course, not! Why would I ever do such a thing,” Draco chuckled proudly as y/n frowned.

“Because it’s fun, of course! And festive, too. I find that decorations during Christmas season, even if it’s just within my dorm, help elevate one’s mood,” y/n responded before an idea popped into her head, “Do you want to try?”

Draco, knowing he didn’t have much to do alone in Hogwarts, debated the idea of following the girl into her dorm to help her put up her decorations before responding curtly, “I guess I could.”

“Great! Follow me,” she smiled at him as she made her way to the y/h/h common room, declaring the password as she led Draco through the room and into her shared dorm room. He took note of how vacant the other corners of the room seemed. He assumed it was because her dormmates all went home for the holidays, unlike both of them.

“How do we do this?” Draco questioned, peering at the girl who began peeling the clear tape off the box and peering inside.

“It depends on how festive I want to get,” she winked as she pulled out—well, tried to—the first item in the box. She pulled, and pulled, before her eyes widened, realizing her parents sent over a Christmas tree, clearly overestimating the size of her dorm room.

“Is that a tree?” Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of the prickly green leaves protruding from the box as the girl tried to keep her grip on it.

“Yes, and I’d appreciate it if you’d help me pull it out of the box,” y/n responded before going back to her attempts of pulling the tree out the box.

“Right,” Draco nodded before assisting her, lifting the box off the ground and pulling it away from y/n so the tree would come out. After a quick struggle, a six-foot-tall tree stood before them both as y/n chuckled to herself.

“Thanks for the help,” she smiled at him as an unfamiliar feeling filled his chest, his cheeks growing warm before he brought back his closed off façade.

“Why would you need a tree in the first place? I’ve heard of decorative plants, but this seems like too much, don’t you think?” he questioned, hints of an amused tone in his voice.

“To decorate and put presents under,” y/n smiled back at him as his brows furrowed before he dismissed his other questions with a shrug as he chose to go along with y/n’s plans. There was no harm in trying to get along with other students considering there was nobody else present for him to interact within the castle, anyways.

“How do we decorate a tree?” he questioned, raising a brow at her.

“With ornaments, of course,” she scoffed, pulling a bunch of clear acetate boxes from the cardboard box—one Draco was sure was enchanted with an undetectable extension charm—all of them filled with multi-colored spheres, all varying in size.

“What exactly am I supposed to do with this?” he questioned her, his brows furrowing as he took one of the boxes from her, opening them, and pulling out a shiny red ornament covered in glitter, some of it transferring to his hand. y/n felt torn between feeling bad for Draco for not experiencing the joys of decorating for Christmas or to laugh at him for his cluelessness as opposed to the cocky demeanor he wore around school.

“Alright, you see this loop right here?” y/n questioned, holding the gold string attached to the top of the ornaments as Draco nodded, “You take this and you hang it onto one of the branches of the tree.”

Draco watched in amazement as he watched her hang the first ornament onto the tree which y/n propped up in the center of the room as it was the only clear space she could put the tree in.

“It’s that easy?” Draco questioned, his eyes growing wide with how simple the task actually was as he wondered why his family never thought to stay in the manor for one Christmas and fill the house with festive decorations, a big green tree propped next to the fire place as they all—as a family—hung ornaments onto the branches of a Christmas tree.

“Well, my mother used to make sure the colors were all put in the right place to make the tree look good, but she isn’t here now, so she doesn’t need to worry about the ornament placement,” y/n shrugged.

“So, I just hang them around the tree?” Draco questioned, earning a nod from y/n.

“Just make sure to scatter the ornaments all over the tree, so the ornaments aren’t all just covering one portion of the tree,” she smiled at him before she got to hanging ornaments onto the tree, Draco following her lead.

Eventually, Draco finished hanging the ornaments onto the tree and when he went to the cardboard box to search for more ornaments, he found that they were all out.

“Hey, y/n, it seems we’ve run out of ornaments,” he told her as a smile made its way to her face, further confusing him.

“It’s time for the lights!” she exclaimed excitedly as he tilted his head to the side, watching as she pulled out a string of wires and small light bulbs from the box.

“You’re putting lights on a tree?” Draco questioned, his brows furrowing.

“It’s all part of the decorating process,” y/n winked as she turned her attention to unraveling the string of lights.

“Can I help?” he questioned as y/n’s eyes grew slightly wide. He actually offered to assist her and it didn’t actually sound as though he felt forced by boredom to do so. She noticed how he grew a genuine interest in decorating the room.

“Sure! Seeing as you’re taller than me, can you hook this end of the lights onto one of the branches closer to the top of the tree?” she requested, as Draco nodded, taking one end of the string of lights from her hands and carefully hooking it onto the branches, making sure he hooked it between one of the pointy leaves, just so it didn’t move from its position.

“What do I do next?” Draco questioned, his hand slowly moving away from the end of the string he hung onto the tree, careful not to knock it away from the tree.

“Well, we wrap it around the tree until we reach the bottom,” y/n shrugged as Draco nodded, slowly pushing the string onto the branches of the tree as he moved around the tree, wrapping the lights around it as y/n smiled to herself, amused at the sight of the Draco Malfoy helping her decorate her bedroom for Christmas.

Knowing Draco could handle the situation with the lights, she made her way to the box to see what other decorations her parents managed to pack into a cardboard box. Normally, wizarding families didn’t do this much to decorate for Christmas, but she was a half-blood whose mother came from a very festive family who took decorating for Christmas seriously. It came as no surprise to her when she peered into the box to see all the tinsel, wreaths, sashes of leaves to line her bed with, more lights, a few figurines, and a couple of stockings.

She made her way to her bed with the sash of green in her hands as she began to line her bed with it as Draco focused on carefully wrapping the string of lights onto the tree. It took him a while to notice what she was doing, but when he did, he had a few questions.

“There are other decorations besides the tree?” he questioned, watching as she taped the leaf sash onto her bed.

“Of course, there are! Have you just been avoiding the great hall during the Christmas season? Is that why you don’t have even the slightest bit of knowledge with this?” y/n questioned jokingly.

“Well, no. I just didn’t think there would be anything more to it than waving a wand,” Draco shrugged as y/n sent him a soft smile.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she giggled before getting back to work.

“I’m finished with the lights,” he mumbled after a few minutes of silence. y/n’s eyes widened with excitement as she took in the sight of the tree.

“Great! Now we can put the tinsel on it before putting the angel on top of the tree,” she smiled excitedly as she pulled out strips of tinsel.

“I’m assuming I’m to drape this over the tree as I did with the lights?” he questioned.

“Yes. That’s all there is to tinsel, you hang it onto everything, it shines, and it helps bring more fun and festivity into the room,” y/n smiled at him as they both wrapped the tree in different—well, due to house pride, Draco made sure to drape green tinsel over the already green tree—colors, y/n smiling at the sight of the tree already coming together.

“You mentioned putting an angel on top of the tree?” Draco questioned, turning to face y/n, as she nodded at him, pulling the gold and silver angel tree topper from the box, holding it up for Draco to see.

“You can have the honors of just, putting it on top of the tree. I used to do it back home, but I figured you could do it this time since it’s—well, I’m assuming it is—your first time decorating a tree,” y/n smiled at him, offering him the angel as he looked at it with a minute smile on his face as he made his way to the tree with the angel in his hand as he stuck it onto the tree, backing away as he took in the view of the tree.

“Can we decorate my room next?” he blurted out, eyes shining in amazement at the sight of the tree they’d both decorated.

“I’m not sure we’d have enough decorations to do another room,” y/n spoke sadly, “I mean, we could probably take down a few of the other decorations I put up in the room so we can—”

“Or we can go to Hogsmeade and see if they have any decorations there. Who knows, they may just have a tree there too,” he smirked, as y/n chuckled at her own rambling.

“Speaking of the tree, let’s light it up,” y/n smiled, reaching for the small switch hanging below the tree as Draco watched the string of lights flicker on, really adding to the festivity of the completely decorated room.

“I can’t believe I’ve never done this before. Now come on, let’s get to Hogsmeade, I want to do my room next!” Draco exclaimed, his tone ever demanding, but y/n knew it was all because he was excited.

“Alright! I’ll get dressed in something more appropriate to go out in the snow in,” y/n chuckled, heading to her dresser, “You should probably do the same. I’ll meet you in the great hall.”

Draco nodded and made his way out the girl’s dorm. When he was gone, she held one of the spare stockings her mother packed into the box as an idea filled her head. She cast a spell on a sewing needle as it began to embroider green thread onto the white stocking as she got dressed in heavy layers of clothing. She did not cope well in the cold, after all.

She headed down to the Great Hall, where she found a familiar platinum blond standing there impatiently as he made his way to her, not uttering a word, as he dragged her out by her wrist and to Hogsmeade.

After a while of walking—and having to request for a few merchants to enchant boxes with an undetectable extension charm—Draco and y/n returned to Hogwarts with way too many decorations to just fill another dorm. To make the situation more amusing, Draco managed to purchase a tree. A tree!

He led the girl to his dorm as they made quick work of the decorations, unboxing all of them and getting to work on decorating the Slytherin boy’s dorm just as they did with the y/h/h girl’s.

y/n gave Draco as much freedom as possible when it came to how he wanted his room decorated, even asking him where he wanted her to hang up the tinsel and all the other lights and decorations.

At the end of it all, Draco’s room was filled with decorations, and yet they still had much more to spare.

“What are we supposed to do with all these?” y/n questioned, motioning towards the boxes of unused decorations scattered onto Draco’s bed.

“You don’t think Dumbledore would mind having the halls decorated, would he?” Draco questioned, a small smirk finding its way to his face, as y/n chuckled.

“I’m pretty exhausted. Don’t you think we could do it tomorrow? I mean, there’s one last thing I want to do for today, and decorating the halls is not it,” y/n offered, as Draco nodded slowly in response.

“What else is it you want to be done?” Draco questioned, a confused expression on his features. Surely, there weren’t any other forms of decorating he missed.

“Stay here, I am going to go get something from my dorm. I’ll be back, I promise,” she smiled at him before heading to her dorm.

She shut the door behind her as she entered her dorm, taking a look at the finished stocking, Draco’s name embroidered onto it in green thread. She didn’t know why she wanted to give him the stocking. An early Christmas gift, perhaps? Or maybe a gift to thank him for helping her decorate her room? She wasn’t too sure over why a voice in the back of her mind told her to give Draco a Christmas stocking, but she decided to just go along with it.

The white stocking in hand, she made her way back to the Slytherin dorm rooms, meeting with Draco who gazed over at her, an eager expression as he tried to figure out what the girl had in her hands.

“I figured you didn’t decorate much around your house, but I figured, with all the decorating we’ve done today, you’d probably want to change that, so let me be the first to gift you with your own stocking,” she smiled at him, handing him the stocking as his face contorted in confusion.

“You’re giving me a sock?” Draco questioned as y/n burst out in a loud fit of laughter.

“It’s a stocking. Around Christmas time, people usually hang it over a fireplace or something and fill it with gifts for the person who owned the stocking. I figured I’d give you one,” y/n shrugged as Draco smiled at the gesture.

“Thank you,” he smiled at her, “I’ll be sure to leave gifts in your stocking too.”

And that’s what they did when Christmas time came. The platinum blond filled her stocking with small gifts and trinkets he’d picked up from Hogsmeade. y/n, did the same. She filled his stocking with treats and small trinkets as she left a wrapped box under the Christmas tree they’d set up in his bedroom.

They both celebrated together that Holiday. Of course, with all the celebration, the pair forgot to take down their Christmas decorations in the halls of Hogwarts, and all the other students returned to the school to the sight of a much more festive Hogwarts compared to how it was when they left.

They didn’t know it was a pair of students who’d decorated the whole castle, nor did they know who the pair of students were.

Draco and y/n? They only gave each other knowing glances before agreeing to take the decorations down later that night while everybody else was asleep, so they could keep the decorations just in case they decided to do it all over again the next year.


End file.
